Not as they appear
by valmonts-girl
Summary: A vampire story for Ice-Chan contest. Jackie/V slashy. Now with 2nd chapter!
1. The New Guy

"Is that the new partner for Agent Tag?" one of the female agents said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, look at him he is so cute," whispered another.  
  
"Cute?!? Try hot," said the final woman.  
  
Jackie thought to himself "Great another Agent Tag." He walked other to the window to get a look at this new guy. His hair was short and spiked. It's seemed so blonde that it was almost white. He was not over muscular but his body was cut and lean with no visible fat. He was wearing a wife beater, cargo pants and some black boots. The new guy turned to get something for the table next to window when Jackie realized he had very blue icy eyes. "Just like Valmont," he thought.  
  
Then he mentally yelled at himself. "It's not Valmont. You have been working too hard. No way Captain Black would let Valmont just walk into Section 13." Then he forced himself to go back to his university work. He pulled out his notebook and started writing about the Ming case that he was part on the San Francisco museum Asian Pacific Island collection. He noticed that Captain Black was now checking some forums while talking to the new guy. Then he looked down at his notes and saw that he draws a remarkable likeness of the new guy. He was very surprised at himself. He was never a very good artist but he draws the guy perfectly.  
  
"Do you always doodle on your work?"  
  
"No I ..." It was the new guy. Jackie blushed and closed his notebook. He was so into his drawing that he didn't even noticed the new guy sneaking up on him. The new guy just smiled and said "My name is Victor. I just transferred from Section 9."   
  
"Um, I am Jackie. Jackie Chan." Jackie noticed a hint of British accent when Victor talked but also he noticed for a spy he doesn't have much of a tan. His skin was a very pale white, not like Valmont with his beautiful golden skin. Jackie and Victor talked causally about Section 13, Captain Black and Agent Tag before Jackie excused himself to go and pick up Jade from Uncle's.  
  
As Jackie was walking to Uncle's he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He spun around and saw Victor. Half jokingly Jackie said "What are you stalking me now?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Victor said half mockingly, "I was just wondering if you have a Safeway's around here somewhere."  
  
Jackie sighed "Yes, around the corner and down two blocks."  
  
"Thanks," he said and waved to Jackie.  
  
He enters into Uncle's shop and he was greeted by Uncle shouting "Uncle has the willies!"   
  
Jackie said "What? What is Uncle?"  
  
"You have been around something with a lot of dark chi energy. Uncle can sense it all around you. Uncle must do research to find a spell to cleanse your chi."  
  
"Uncle don't be silly. I haven't been around dark chi all day. In fact, I been in Section 13 trying to get my notes done for the museum Asian Pacific Island collection. Come on Jade, let's go home."  
  
On the way back Jackie could swear someone was watching him but he looked around no one was there. When he got back to Section 13, he put Jade to bed and started working on his notes again but he couldn't concentrate. He went down to the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw Captain Black, Victor and some other male agents playing poker. Captain Black saw him and said "Hey Jackie come join the fun."  
  
Jackie said "I really was just getting a drink but maybe I could play one game."  
  
"That's the spirit Jackie," said Captain Black.  
  
Victor dealt him in. The first game he lost but has played more games he started to win more and more. Soon, all of the other players had gone to bed and it was just Victor and him. Victor put in all of his chips and Jackie didn't have enough chips to play.  
  
"I guess I am out then," Jackie said.  
  
"I was tired of playing for chips anyways. Let's play for something different," said Victor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your body."  
  
"What do you mean my body?"  
  
"It just a game Mr. Chan. Are you afraid of losing that badly?" he smirked.  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"Then let's play." He dealt out the cards and smiled.   
  
Jackie said "Call."  
  
"Hearts straight, and you?" smiled Victor.  
  
"A pair of twos..." said Jackie sheepishly.  
  
Victor got up from his seat and moved over to Jackie. "Now for my prize." Jackie closed his eyes and turned his head away from him. Victor moved right next to him and whispered in his ear "It's time you knew the truth Mr. Chan." He cleared his throat and said in a thick British accent said "I planned this all to get close to you."   
  
"Valmont?!?" said Jackie. He had open his eyes but his head had not moved.  
  
"Yes and no." He licked his ear and when down to his throat. "Remember, I am doing this all for you." Then he leaned in and bit Jackie's throat. 


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning Jackie woke up in a cold sweat. His hands went to his throat. He felt no scars, no gash, not even a lousy bruise. "Was it all a dream?" he thought. Then he got out of bed and went to bathroom to take a shower. He pulled off his classic blue sweater and dark spot on the collar. He looked at it more carefully and saw it was blood.  
  
"Jackie!" It was Captain Black. Jackie tossed the dirty sweater into the hamper and went to see what Captain Black wanted. "Hey Jackie," Captain Black started, "Could you show Victor around Section 13? Kempler was going to but there was a small malfunction with the security cameras in the vault and I need him on it."  
  
"Victor?" thought Jackie.  
  
"Please Jackie. You know I wouldn't ask you if I find someone else."  
  
"Ok, but just this once." While waiting for Victor, Jackie tried to convince himself that Victor is not Valmont and he wasn't a vampire. He told himself "There's not such thing as vampires! You probably just had a nose bleed during the night." But when Victor showed up Jackie still was half expecting Victor to jump on his throat. Jackie half-heartily showed Victor around. They talked very little until they got to Victor's room. Jackie opened Victor's door to let him in when he saw something unusual. A lasertic sword with a ruby on the hilt. Jackie's eyes grew large. Once Victor saw what Jackie was staring at he pushed Jackie into his room. The next sound Jackie heard was sound of the door's lock click shut.  
  
"It would have been better if you kept believing it just a dream," Victor said.  
  
Jackie was at lost for words. So he just sat there dumbly.  
  
"You know Finn and the others want me to kill you for all the trouble you cause. But I decided not to," Valmont said nonchalantly.  
  
"And why not?" Jackie said bitterly.  
  
He didn't respond. He just walked to another part of the small room.  
  
"Enough of your games, Valmont! What do you want?" Jackie shouted. He clenched his fist. Valmont wouldn't ignore him anymore. Jackie threw a punch at Valmont. Valmont just calmly caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back.  
  
"Oh Jackie," Valmont said mockingly, "Must I always be plotting something?"  
  
"Aren't you?" Jackie said coldly.  
  
Valmont lost all humor in his voice and said, "I could have killed you last night. The least you could do is show some gratitude." He let go of Jackie's wrist and pushed him in the small bed in the room knocking the air out of him. Valmont quickly grabbed the lasertic sword and had it at Jackie's throat before he knew it.  
  
"Now don't move. I don't want to raid the vault again."  
  
"What? You caused the malfunction to steal the talismans? Is that what this all about?"  
  
Valmont moved the sword closer to Jackie's throat and said harshly "Don't get that tone with me. I simply won't allow it." Jackie didn't say anything.   
  
"That's a good Chan." Valmont backed off and removed the sword from Jackie's throat. Then he sat down a one of the ugly plastic chairs around a small table facing the bed. Valmont still had the sword in his hand but he was toying with it.   
  
When Jackie got up his courage he sat on the bed and said in a quiet voice, "Then what is this all about?"  
  
"My needs. As you probably remember by now, I am vampire and I need blood."  
  
"Then why didn't you feed on me?"  
  
He stopped toying with the sword and almost laughed aloud "What makes you think I didn't?"  
  
"There's no mark on me and I am not dead. So you couldn't have fed on me."  
  
He smirked and said "What about the talismans?"  
  
"The talismans…the horse! How could I be so stupid? But tell me Valmont why keep me alive?"  
  
"Don't you see? Why the power of the horse I can feed on you every night and I never have to hunt down new prey."  
  
That resparked Jackie's temper "So that's it? I am your personal all-you-can-eat buffet?"  
  
Valmont looked harshly at Jackie. "I should kill him for talking to me in such a way. I kill others for much smaller things." Valmont thought. He looked into Jackie's eyes burning with such fire. Such anger and hate. Valmont grabbed his face and forced Jackie to look up at him. Valmont leaned in and turn his face. Then kissed Jackie hard and violently. 


End file.
